


My way back to broken

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salvation comes for Adam, but he isn't ready to leave the Cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My way back to broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chaos_dreaming for the holidays because she likes them breaking / broken / gone.

Adam is will and rebellion. He is the tool, he is the cellmate, the vessel and the scapegoat; he is Michael's last resort.

Even though Adam is finally aboveground once more, a piece of him clung on with panic to the hell that had become his only reality, where he redefined himself to survive - to remain aware and sane.

"I have to remake you," Michael had told Adam when he begged the angel to stop, soul pushing at him weakly. "If he finds us, you won't survive."

Michael taught Adam how to love the blade and the inferno of an angel's grace until screams became silence and he learned not to shrink away; until up was down, agony was solace, and Adam looked at him with such dark, familiar worship, Michael knew he would never be the same again.

But when Adam lingered without being called and reached for the blades of Michael's wings, unprompted, the angel knew he'd created something unexpected.

This is the thing he was ordered to destroy, this is what he was destined to throw into the bowels of the deepest prisons to never see the sun again.

Lucifer did find them again, but he didn't draw his sword; he laughed.

"You have a short memory, brother," Lucifer says, his cold moulding through Michael's grace, and it's the same rough demand when Adam wrapped Michael's fire around himself to leech the slightest warmth. "You create us, then destroy us. Is this the only way you know how to exist? You never remember we loved you first."

But then salvation came for the pieces it could claim of Adam. Adam held on so tight to the only home he remembered that he ripped a seam in the fabric between dimensions.

Michael knows that Adam is sitting in the window of that hospital room, but Adam doesn't feel the rays on his face because no sunshine will ever warm him again when his soul is reaching back to Michael's glory.

"You have to stop," Michael tells him, and Adam holds him in his mind's eye with that soft, doleful smile. "You have to eat. You have to drink and walk and get out of that bed. He gave you another chance. You have to live now."

Adam sighs in bliss when Michael brushes the hair back from his face, but nobody else will see this. All they'll see is a handsome young man thinning by the day as he sits in the window of that ward, and they'll wonder why he gazes out for so long, seeming happy, with his unseeing eyes.

"I am, because you're with me," Adam would say while reaching for Michael's knives and fire, though Michael swore the human would never bear them again. "Stay with me. I can't forget."

Adam was the tool, he was the cellmate, the vessel and the scapegoat; he is Michael's absolution.

"You will," Michael promises and breathes the spell into Adam's mouth.


End file.
